powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hellbeast1/Respect the GOW Gods
'Introduction' In this blog i will be compiling feats, calcs etc to help give the viewer and idea of the power of the God of War universe which can upgrade the general power and the speed of everything to the average mooks to the most powerful Gods and Titans in this franchise. It should be noted i do not own these calcs which were created by several talented people including Matthew Schroeder, i simply wish to bring them here so i may use this to illustrate my point. 'Mooks: Soldiers and Monsters feats' - Four trained Spartan soldiers bring down a massive statue of the God Of War Ares. The Spartans appear to have not been at this very long. It should also the statue completely dwarfs Kratos in size (who is anywhere between 6 feet 6 inches to 8 feet tall) - The statue pulling feat was calced at Room Level or 9-A here - In GOW 1 archers can fire arrows so quickly they ignite and seem to be in the transonic range. They are also able to pierce stone with their shots. - They are also able to hold their own against the many grotesque monsters of the GOW verse (as indicated by the fact they battled the demonic forces of Ares for days) - The GOW humans also have the stamina to climb the Temple of Pandora (which takes 3 days to climb) - The Legionaries are able to break through large chains that seem to be designed to hold down an elephant or similarly sized beast. - The Harpies (physically some of the weakest monsters in the franchise) are able to tank an explosion that obliterates/vaporizes several soldiers. Them and their Legionaire friends are able to tank a magical fire that pushes a large statue (likely several tons in weight) back by meters - They are able to carry Pandora's Box (a massive chest that even a weakened Kratos struggled to push) with no discernible effort - The Sirens (physically inferior to many of their monstrous counterparts) are able to tank being in the Desert of Lost Souls. This is impressive as it is stated to have winds that can strip a man to the bone - The Minotaurs, a fairly imposing type of enemy are able to reduce humans to blood and viscera with single strikes. - The Minotaurs are inferior to the strongest GOW monster that being the Cyclops, how strong are they? Strong enough to build Mount Olympus for the Gods (we'll get to that) it should be noted that while this feat is impressive it was over time and therefore unquantifiable. What is not unquantifiable is them killing humans with even near misses. - In GOW Ghost of Sparta we see the Triton Merman, a class of monster able to casually swim through massive amounts of water (calc this) 'Kratos Stuff' - Let us begin with Spartan Kratos, This Kratos is able to butcher Satyrs (monsters who are superhuman by GOW standards as indicated by the Gods deeming it impossible for someone to do such) - Spartan Kratos is also able to overpower a whirlpool, which should be a City Block level feat - He also hacks through a Sea Monster the size of a City Block with fangs bigger then Kratos himself - Knocks around a mortal empowered by the Sun God Helios - Should be on par with The Last Spartan who survived a thunderbolt that obliterated several soldiers and the top of a building - Kratos also has several hax such as Resistance to Death and Memory Manipulation due to his swimming in the River Styx which was stated to kill anyone who drank from it and possibly has memory altering properties. -He also posesses Resistance to Mind Manipulation due to his battles with the Furies and Persephone as well as Life Force Absorption due to the novels stating he can use the blades of Chaos and Athena to drain the life force of others to amplify his own strength. Charon's Wrath can also do this albeit likely better. -Kratos with the power of Hope also has Resistance to Fear Manipulation due to his overcoming of Zeus who was empowered by the abstract concept of Fear, he also would have Ressurection and Immortality due to his being killed by Zeus before willing himself back to life. The Immortality comes from the fact that Kratos is now an immortal post God of War 3 as indicated by Cory Barlog - Kratos unsurprisingly can buff himself with his anger as indicated when he gave himself infinite Thera's Bane when doing battle with Thanatos He also posseses Hammerspace - Demigod Kratos is also far higher then before, in fact i propose Large Town to City level in particular for Kratos, allow me to explain -He has a Large Town Calc (Note it uses the Soul Calibur's seven foot estimate which isn't particularly accurate) - Kratos has a magic stated to be comparable to a typhoon in raw power, typhoons are often around this level but it should be slightly higher due to the typhoon's being condensed over an area of 5 meters or so. - He also killed the Furies who were able to create an earthquake over several islands, pull down the Lantern of Delos, created an entire dimension complete with a vast ocean. This is also ignoring the fact their death caused the destruction of their temple which should be around Multiple City Blocks in size. 'Of Olympians And Titans' Oh Boy now this is where it gets crazy as you'd expect the Gods of the GOW verse's Greek Era are insane and i'm going to show you how insane. 'Sheer power and Durability' -According to the Ascension Multiplayer (Canon) Atlas once held a hammer that was as heavy as Creation itself (Creation here meaning world) - This corellates nicely with the statement that Atlas could hold all of creation including Mount Olympus (We'll get to that) and being stated to be able to hold it with one hand if need be - The God of the Sun Helios is explicitely stated to be able to destroy the Earth (not a planet busting feat as the GOW Earth is flat) this is proven when Atlas needs his power to destroy the World Pillar holding all of creation in place. - Helios contains the full power of the sun which is about 90 Petatons (solid Multi Continental) - Ares is stated to be the fourth mightiest Olympian God - Poseidon is able to shake the Earth in his anger, this should scale to Zeus, Hades, Kratos, Gaia, and Atlas since they are on par with (Gaia, Hades) or stronger then him (Atlas, Kratos, Zeus) - Atlas lifting the Earth yields this much - Atlas tanks the destruction of the World Pillar which held the GOW Earth up - Persephone destroys the World Pillar (this is notable as she should be comparable if not superior to Thera who destroyed the continent of Atlantis) - All the Gods and Titans should scale to Thera's destroying the continent of Atlantis (Including Kratos with the blade of Artemis as that weapon slew a Titan) - While massively weakened and in her spirit form Gaia causes continents to shift with a sigh - She also causes continents to crack when she stirrs - Atlas can also exert the same strength in crushing Kratos as he can in lifting the Earth - Zeus absolutely one shots Gaia and is capable of breaking Aegon's chains. Aegeon is stated not once but twice to be the Titans' superior in terms of strength - The deaths of the Gods have huge repercussions on the World of Greece, particularly the following *Poseidon's death causing a flood that consumes the Earth even reaching Olympus *Helios' death blots out the Sun *Zeus' death creates storm clouds that cover the Earth *Hera's death causes all plant life to die (Someone calc this pls) 'Speed' Well this is going to be a doozy isn't it? - Literally everything in this page - Hercules can block the Light of Helios, this should scale to Hades, Poseidon and Zeus as they are all superior to him - This was calced as Relativistic - Hermes can dodge the exact same light of Helios - All the Gods can instantly scale Olympus as indicated in the above images and the GOW 3 opening sees them do this 'Stamina' - The Olympians and Titans' Great War spanned entire centuries '''To be added: '''Olympus size, more Kratos stuff and forms (Spartan, Demigod, Pandora's Box, God of War, God of War III, Power of Hope, Norse Kratos), more Olympian feats, Norse section complete with Baldur, monsters and Atreus. Category:Blog posts Category:God of War